


Advices and Queries

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: The Charioteer - Mary Renault
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Quakers, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fragment from an unsent letter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advices and Queries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/gifts).



You know that Friends talk a lot about the Spirit's guiding, and the individual conscience.

There is more to this than conscience for me; this runs through the core of my being – a fact, a truth. And God is truth. Accept, then, that this is true, and the rest follows. Not all Friends will see that, clearly, but I do.

And, though they don't much go in for didacticism, this is the first thing about which I have really been able to make up my own mind. God's love is infinite, Laurie; I wish I could make you see it.


End file.
